Querida TenTen
by Nat King
Summary: Presente atrasa de aniversário para Leila: mini-mini-mini-oneshot "Porque nózes somos nózes, o resto é tudo castanha e casquinha de apontador de lápis" Amo-te poia  L


**Inicialmente: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO ATRASADO LEILA! *O***

**Devo confessar que fiquei put* da cara quando você me contou que a jumenta da Amy tinha te dado uma Fic. RANK M – pra piorar –fail. É que, tipo, eu devia ter postado essa oneshot dia oito certinho, mas eu me enrolei na quinta e... É. Não deu. Mas a culpa não foi minha, foi da minha preguiça e/chega.**

**Amora (pra quem não sabe, amora é "Amor" no feminino e não uma fruta u-ú (?) ), eis aqui a primeira oneshot com a Ino que eu disse para você que um dia iria fazer. RÁ! Sempre te comparei com ela, afinal, são duas histéricas berrantes que não medem palavras ou esforços. E isso é bom, mesmo que engraçado ou às vezes irritante. Não, a irritante em questão é a Ino, você não me irrita *u* É claro que, em questão de traseiro, você foi mais abençoada que ela/corre**

**Espero que curta a one, mesmo que ela perca de um milhão a zero pra Rank M da Amy. Ainda mato ela, juro *olhos em fogo***

**Com amor, sua irmâ "gêmula" (sim, gêmula, você não teve uma ilusão de ótica e eu não escrevi errado xD)**

**-.-**

**Advertência: contém palavreado chulo. É que eu não consigo imaginar uma pessoa histérica sem soltar bons palavrões e elogios "carinhosos" para com as pessoas que ama. É, eu sou romântica -q**

**-.-**

Querida TenTen:

Como você está? Aconteceram muitas coisas interessantes desde a última vez que nos falamos? E o Lee? Tem dado no couro? Eu sei, eu sei você deve estar me achando uma grandessíssima filha da puta por não ter te ligado mais, mas eu estava ocupada... Antes de jogar minha mãe na zona, por favor, procure entender... Acho que o envelope explica por si só.

Juro: se a Sakura vier com outra frase do tipo eu-sei-o-que-é-melhor-pra-você-e-isso-não-incluiu-o-cara-com-cara-de-terrorista-do-Irã, eu vou MATAR ELA. E ainda enrolo o corpo no poncho que minha mãe me trouxe do México. Não, pensando melhor, não faria isso, jamais... O amor que sinto pelo **poncho **é enorme, eu não teria coragem de sujá-lo com o sangue daquela cadela cor-de-rosa. Mas que ela me irrita, ah!, isso é verdade. "Ele é muito esquisito, Ino, desde a primeira série". Claro, é fácil falar que o Shino é esquisito... E o noivo dela? Repito: E O NOIVO DELA? Caralho, além de parecer uma criança que devorou, sei lá, umas quarenta e nove caixas de cereais com duzentos por cento de açúcar cada uma, ele veste laranja. E não, nada contra a cor, mas quem usa um moletom laranja? No verão? Ok, Shino também gosta de usar um jaquetão do tipo "vou pro Alaska", mas pelo menos ele é normal e usa a mesma em tons sóbrios. Isso ameniza um pouco a situação a meu favor né? Aguardo uma resposta, positiva, se possível.

Graças à Kami existe Hinatinha! Ela sempre defende o Shino, dizendo: "mas ele é tão legal Sakura...". Eles estudaram juntos. Isso me deixava desconfortável de início, você sabe, mas como a Hinata sempre foi bem ingênua e o Shino bem... Bom... Como posso colocar isso num termo que não vá ofender? Tonto? Bobo? Um banana? Lerdo? Ai acho que já ofendi né? Tá bom, ele sempre foi muito _Shino_. É essa a denominação que usarei para não parecer muito drástica. E ser _Shino _**não **__**é** ser sossegado, tranqüilo, desapegado às coisas boas da vida. Tipo contato físico. Era o que eu pensava – e creio que era o que TODO MUNDO pensava – quando o vi pela primeira vez. E quando o revi no segundo grau. Acreditava que ele usava aquele casaco como uma forma de escudo, para não se machucar com prováveis sentimentos que o tenham ferido no passado. Descobri que não era nada disso e que eu tinha voado legal nos meus pensamentos: ele usa aquela coisa porque gosta e já teve cinco namoradas antes de mim. TÁ NÉ! **CINCO**! EU MAL SEGUREI **DOIS**! – Shino nunca viu Hinata mais que uma amiga. É, eu fugi do assunto sem querer, maus aí.

É um milagre estar com ele há dois anos. Dois looooooooooooooongos anos. E nesses dois looooooooooooooooooongos anos, Sakura já me disse um zilhão vezes que ele não serve pra mim e Hinata disse a mesma quantia de vezes que ele é legal. Concordo, ele é legal demais, incluindo na cama. É, ué, pra quê medir palavras? Você é minha amiga, sabe tudo sobre mim... Estou escrevendo nessa carta tudo o que te diria pessoalmente ou por telefone, mas não me arrisco a fazer interurbano, seria um suicídio para a conta no fim do mês. Tenta fazer transferência do seu serviço pro Japão faz favor, Espanha fica longe... E os selos da carta custam carinho sabe? Não que eu seja pão dura, mas...

Voltando ao assunto: acho que você deve saber que a Hina tá grávida do marido – não, imagina, estaria grávida do Sasuke. Pensando bem, o Sasuke adoraria que o filho do Neji fosse dele. Sempre teve uma queda pela Hinata, mas não teve coragem de admitir. Perdeu pro Hyuuga. Eu sei que o Neji não é lá um poço de sinceridade ou amor ao próximo, mas a maneira ranzinza como ele disse "eu gosto de você" para a Hinata – bem no dia em que eu tinha levado um pé na bunda do Sasori o que me deixou com os canais lacrimais vazando mais que bica d'água – foi tão linda que eu até chorei. Chorei porque estava com gases. Mas a cena foi bonitinha também. Ela está de quatro meses e está vibrante! Perguntei pra ela onde ela achava que os seios dela iam parar com a gravidez e ela ficou vermelha. Shino me contou que Neji parece muito feliz com a gravidez da esposa e que no trabalho não se fala em outra coisa. Sei lá, vi ele almoçando com a minha baratinha semana passada e achei que não tinha mudado nada, a não ser a pasta – a anterior tinha estragado o fecho. Ah, pelo amor de Deus, não me conte pro Shino que eu chamo ele de baratinha! Ele odeia esse apelido! Mas também, quem mandou ser defensor dos fracos e oprimidos? Dei esse apelido a ele quando estávamos passeando pela praça e eu vi a barata mais enorme, asquerosa, nojenta e peluda da minha vida! Não pensei duas vezes e fui pra cima dela, erguendo meu clog numa altura suficientemente alta pra esmagar aquele bicho quando ele me parou e disse "Baratas são um bicho de Deus", "Então que vá com ele", respondi pisando nela. Shino fechou ainda mais a cara e eu não pude ver – devido àqueles óculos de minerador horroroso – se o olhar dele estava fatal ou brincalhão quando me disse sério "você vai pro inferno quando morrer". Bom, desde que no inferno não tenha baratas... Se bem que, se baratas são bichos de Deus, então não deve ter nenhuma no inferno. Ótimo! Quando apronto minhas malas?

Ah, deixa eu te contar! As pessoas bem que dizem que os quietinhos são os piores... Sou prova! E a-do-ro ser a prova disso! Outro dia, enquanto me prensava contra a porta da Hilux preta – ah é, Shino trocou de carro! –, Shino sugeriu que transássemos no banco de trás. Achei a idéia interessante, nunca tinha transado num carro. Claro que enquanto ele desabotoava minha regata branca eu fiquei pensando se um cara comprido como ele não ficaria desconfortável, mas aí me dei conta de que aquela era uma Hilux, e as Hilux não são pequenas. E logo pensei que comprida era outra coisa...

Quando estava no ápice da alegria, quase vendo estrelinhas coloridas e ouvindo o badalar de sinetas celestiais pelo maravilhoso pré-orgasmo que só ele sabe proporcionar, ele interrompeu tudo! Broxei. Tudo o que estava sentindo, toda a euforia, a alegria, o calor tinham desaparecidos. "A camisinha". Ai, que lindo, ele foi fofo mais uma vez e me lembrou de que não tínhamos pegado a maldita camisinha. Eu fui sarcástica. Claro, fico contente que ele se lembre desses detalhes em respeito a minha e a saúde dele e também, para evitar fedelhos fedidos antes do tempo devido, mas fiquei MUITO brava. Quase estrupei ele, mas acabei concordando. É difícil não concordar tendo em vista um homem daquelas proporções físicas fazendo tal investimento. Um investimento GRANDE. Tá né, alguns segundos a mais, a menos, que diferença fariam?

Ele me disse que estava na carteira de couro preta que, de um minuto para outro SU-MIU! Enquanto recebia tapas ardidos na bunda, ficava que nem uma louca pelada procurando uma carteira que tinha criado patinhas e corrido pra debaixo de alguma coisa, tipo uma barata. Até cogitei a possibilidade de Deus estar me castigando por ter matado a barata sagrada, mas aí me lembrei de que ele não deveria estar assistindo tudo aquilo e achando graça da minha situação. Deus não se sentiria muito confortável vendo minha bunda branca apontada pro teto do carro, que no caso, seria o céu. É, definitivamente, Ele não queria ver nada daquilo. Então onde raios Shino tinha enfiado aquela carteira? Até perguntei se não podíamos continuar de onde tínhamos parado, mas ele disse que NÃO. Lee já negou fogo pra você alguma vez? Acho que ele não é louco... Você quebraria os dentes dele caso ele tentasse, e ele já não tem os dois cisos arrancados não cirurgicamente por você...

Voltando ao assunto novamente: nisso, eu milagrosamente achei a carteira e já joguei em cima dele, esperando que ele tivesse a iniciativa de começar o "serviço". Mas ele me mandou pegar a camisinha. Fiquei ainda mais brava. Caramba, ele não podia pegar e já botar o treco pra funcionar? Não quis ir muito contra, já que meu fogo tinha renascido tipo a fênix do Harry Potter e eu estava subindo pelo forro do carro novamente. Foi quando cutuquei meu dedo em algo pontiagudo. Eu que já estava nervosa, xinguei Shino, a situação, o carro, a camisinha cutucante... Quando ele rindo me mandou tirar a coisa de dentro. Era uma espécie de círculo com uma pontinha que brilhava. Vários tipos de contraceptivos passaram pela minha cabeça, menos que aquilo era uma aliança e que a ponta – de brilhante (tô podendo) – foi o que me cutucou quando eu vasculhei a carteira do meu agora noivo. Fiquei noiva pelada, dentro de um carro com os vidros embaçados enquanto observava com cara de paisagem e boca semi-aberta o primeiro homem que consegui manter um relacionamento. É por isso que eu não te liguei: estava atrás do meu vestido de noiva, do salão de festas, do Buffet, da igreja, dos meus pais – para poder montar uma decoração MAGNÍFICA! E também, porque o interurbano é caro, como disse acho que na primeira página dessa carta... Talvez fosse mais barato instalar o Skype... Bom, não sei quando o convite deve chegar, mas, quando eu enviei o envelope, fazia três semanas que eu não dava o ar da graça, então, caso faça mais tempo que a gente não se fala, é por causa disso... Nossa, devo ter repetido a mesma frase umas três vezes, mas tudo bem é só pra ficar claro. Ficou né? Espera, deixa eu voltar e ler o que escrevi pra ver se não repeti alguma coisa... É, acho que não.

Então, os dados do meu casamento estão todos aí, espero que possa vir. Espera, não espero você VEM! E ai de você se não me vir ver entrar naquela igreja de véu, grinalda e tudo que tenho direito! Ah, quer uma chantagenzinha básica? Você será a madrinha, rá!

Beijos e me ligue – você tem mais dinheiro que eu.

De sua amiga e futura senhora Aburame,

Yamanaka Ino

P.S.: venha pra minha despedida de solteira hein? Nada de chegar na última hora!

P.S.S.: o meu noivado terminou com três orgasmos. Uhu!

-.-

**Chegou a hora de apagar as velinhas... E de cantar aquela musinhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...**

**-parei**

**Então, Happy aniversário for você amora! Toda sorte e felicidade do mundo! Que Deus te ilumine hoje e sempre pra que você possa ganhar uma aliança dentro de uma Hilux :D –corre**

**Beijos e obrigada a quem, além dela, leu!**


End file.
